Don't Leave me
by e-felix
Summary: Puck doesn't want Kurt to leave him. Future, drabble, first time writing angst.


"You can't leave me, you just can't!"

Puck yelled at Kurt in their living room, furious and on the verge of tears. His fists were curled up at his sides, his nails digging into the flesh of his palms. He had never been good at controlling his anger or his hurt.

"You can't leave me!" Puck yelled again, stepping closer to Kurt, whose tears had already begun to fall down his delicate porcelain skin. Puck could see how much his raised voice was affecting Kurt, but he couldn't make himself calm down.

"I-I'm not leaving you, I just have to go. I have to do this." Kurt's voice was small and he bent his head as the words poured out of his mouth. The words, as quiet and meek as they were, hurt Puck as much as much as a well aimed punch to the gut. His fury reached a boiling point as he turned around and punched a wall.

How could Kurt leave him? After all that they had been through. They had survived fucking Lima together and now, in their New York apartment, Kurt was telling him that they should take a break while Kurt went off to London, for some fucking job! Did all of their years together mean nothing to him?

Puck felt Kurt's cold, shaking hand on his shoulder, a tentative touch to see if he was alright. Puck shrugged it off but turned around to face Kurt, the tears flowing freely from his eyes now. He didn't care if Kurt saw; he wanted him to know how much this fucking hurt him.

"You can't leave me." Puck's sobs are silent as he brings his fists up to his head.

Kurt's gasp is painful for him to hear. To Puck, it is the sound of an angel being broken, the sound of his beautiful boy in pain is more than he can bear. Puck turns back around, to afraid to look in the face of his lover.

"You.. You're bleeding, Noah."

"I don't fucking care, Kurt. Just don't leave me. How could you fucking do this to me?" Puck's voice is now as soft as Kurt's, his cries of hurt and suffering working as an effective silencer to his anger.

Puck can hear Kurt sigh, and he can feel Kurt tugging at his arms, pulling him to sit down on their sofa. Kurt pulls a still crying Puck closer to him and Puck let's himself fall onto his shoulder.

"I'm not leaving you. I just need to do this for myself. "

"How the fuck can you say that? I need you, Kurt. I need you here with me."

Puck knows that he sounds like a child begging for its mother not to leave them on the first day of kindergarten, but he can't care and it doesn't matter to him. He just wants Kurt to stay with him, here in New York where they belong.

"Noah, I understand, but don't you get it. I don't want to get hurt either. I don't want to resent myself for not going. This is a wonderful opportunity and I just can't let it go. I'm letting you be free while I'm gone."

"But what if I don't want to be free?" Puck mumbles into Kurt's shoulder, still crying silently, his tears staining some designer shirt that he knows Kurt had probably special ordered. Any other time, Kurt would bitch at him for even almost ruining one of his custom pieces, but now, they both were distracted by the matters at hand.

Puck can feel Kurt stiffen at his response. "I don't want you to feel like you can't go out and have…. _Fun_."

From the way that Kurt says fun, Puck knows what he really means. Sex.

"Nothing will be fun without you." Puck leans his head up and kisses Kurt gently on the neck. "I don't want to have fun with out you."

"But you will. When I'm gone for a few months, you'll get lonely. How are you going to feel then? I couldn't take it."

"Take what?" Puck is curious, and he sits up even more but stays in Kurt's grasp, both boys unwilling to release the contact.

"Knowing. Knowing that you're off with someone else."

"I wouldn't dare do that to you. I love you too much."

"I love you too. I don't want to leave you-"

"But you have to go. I know. Just don't _leave me_, leave me? I can't take that Kurt, I can't. I'll be faithful, even if you… if you aren't"

"I don't I could ever cheat on you, Noah."

"You could. With those fancy boys in London. Who dress better than me."

Kurt chuckles lightly. "I could, but I wouldn't. Kurt leans over and kisses Puck on the forehead. "How could I ever think that setting you free would be a good idea?"

"I don't want to be free, I'm yours."

"All mine."


End file.
